wotldfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Brendang
Welcome Hi, welcome to World of the Living Dead Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Brendang page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wotld (Talk) 20:05, August 16, 2010 Scavenging Hey there, I was wondering if you wanted to help me out and assist me in creating a scavenging page. We both know how large a game function it is. There's also a very large amount of information that spawns from scavenging (resources nodes, locations, difficulty, etc.). How about it? I haven't started yet because I can't quite figure out how to create a brand new page. Though perhaps you know how? --Dervishie 17:55, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Congrats. We can do things now! Huzzah! :D Anyways, I've updated the sidebar menu with a few good pages. Check out "WotLD Universe". ;P I'll make a to-do list tomorrow for more important pages. --Dervishie 05:56, August 20, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I call dibs on Death for now, though Missions is an untapped goldmine if you're interested. G'night. Items vs. Consumables I see what you mean. I'll get on that. But first I want to ask you if you think items should stay as well. It appears that "Items", and "Resources" are virtually the same thing. It would be very easy to move the entire resources section to the items section. Then we can keep the resources section for pages about non-item resources (SP, Infocards, etc.). From there the consumables section can just be merged/deleted. I think this plan will work well, if you agree I'll go right ahead and do the appropriate editations. --Dervishie 17:55, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Changes The menu was much harder to fix than anticipated. Apparently, the Items and Consumables pages weren't actually pages, they were categories, which was kind of a whole 'nother can of worms. Moreoever, they were not directly used in the code. Meaning there was no little "Item" category in the code, or "Consumables" category in the code, meaning I couldn't find or delete them. I figured out their tag was Category One and Category Two, so once I deleted that snippet, it was gone. I think that may have been a preset template the devs didn't notice. Summary: -Merging resources to items worked perfectly. The resources page is now a clean slate. I started off the section by adding Infocards and Survival Points. -The menu has been updated. I deleted the Items and Consumables categories, and added the Items page. -I've created a to-do list on the forum. I recommend you take a look. http://wotld.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:To-do_list What do you think? Rollback My bad, I didn't realize I rolled it back. I thought I cancelled that. I pressed rollback so I could see what he changed. The Sidebar I noticed that you placed the pages "Emergency Broadcasts" and "Factions" in the "Resources" section of the sidebar. Considering that neither is something that can be spent or used, like SP or Infocards, I feel they don't quite belong there. I guess they'd make sense there, but it seems like a tight squeeze to me. Mind if I moved them to the section, "WotLD Universe"? --Dervishie 03:42, September 4, 2010 (UTC) go ahead, actually I did that. Just considered resources as resources to the player instead of acutal resources since infocards and such is on teh top bar in WoTLD Whitesymphonia 14:44, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Factions Well I was thinking of keeping it to a minimum. Like either a non-recruiting message, or a recruiting one telling you who to message or something. I was trying to go along with UD's format, although I probably smudged it a bit. They have it far more organized though. They have specific categories dedicated to different objectives such as PK, etc. I don't think we'll need that much yet, so I was just using the table of contents to help people search easier once more get added.Whitesymphonia 04:21, September 6, 2010 (UTC) in-game location you would'nt happen to be on like I-10 or something? (some highway) saw a pretty big safehouse and figured it might be urs. it's got a firestation in the top of the perimeter as well as like hospitals sw wasn't too sure based on ur placement. anyways im in teh necra safehouse west Whitesymphonia 02:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC)